


Thinking of Her

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Daydreaming, Female Ejaculation, Female Solo, Gen, Loneliness, Masturbation, Orgasm, Sexual Fantasy, Short & Sweet, Stress Relief, Triple Drabble, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yellow Diamond gets some quality alone time.





	Thinking of Her

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how choppy this may be, my brain for no reason had suddenly wanted to vomit out a Yellow self-care story this morning lol

After dismissing all of her Gems for the night, Yellow Diamond was all alone in her room.

Suddenly, a very funny and familiar feeling began to creep over her body. She knew what she wanted, but at least she could now finally take care of it in private.

After throwing off her pants onto the floor, she sat down on her bed. Then, the golden Gem let her hand slip between her legs, and let her fingers rub her clit. At those sensitive touches, she instantly felt at ease. She also tried rubbing her glowing gemstone as well.

Her stressed mind transitioned to better thoughts a lot faster than she had anticipated. Yellow began daydreaming about her girlfriend, Blue Diamond. Being one of the remaining rulers, Blue was also quite busy with her own duties on Homeworld.

Yellow moved her fingers faster and fasted around her soaked slit as she fantasized about seeing Blue again. She wanted to kiss those plump lips of hers. She desired to squeeze her round ass. Her breaths grew quick and heavy at the thoughts of doing deed with her. She wanted to eat her pussy raw! She moaned Blue's name out loud to nobody in particular repeatedly at the thought of _her own_ slit getting played with by that little mischief!

The pure pleasure, and so did the amount of electrical sparks crackling on her body, built up and up in her lower half, until she finally reached her explosive climax.

Yellow shuddered, arched her back, and squeezed her eyes shut as love juice squirted out, not caring that it was making a little mess. After the release died down, she flopped backwards onto the bed, drained yet satisfied. She stared up into space in a dazed afterglow, her mind no longer entirely clouded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> \-- FalonomAfterMidnight


End file.
